Trick and Treat
by zannyoda
Summary: Trixy and Candy Orvin didn't want to die. It wasn't in the plan. Trixy wanted to spend Halloween tping the old folks home down the road, and Candy had wanted to goof off with her friends while getting treats. That all changed when they were hit by a car. Now they're the guardians of Halloween, keeping balance between tricks and treats. T cause im paranoid.
1. Prolouge

_I looked down on my eager disciples, all of whom were staring at me with large, hope-filled eyes- well, all but Pitch, who was still hiding out in a dark, dank cave somewhere plotting his revenge. Again. It got quite annoying, and after seven attempts to take control one would think he'd have gotten his fill of being foiled._

_But no matter. That wasn't the point of the meeting, anyways. There were two new guardians who needed to be guided into the world._

_I flashed my light onto the floor, and a crystal slowly arose from the center of my beam. Onto it I crafted a figure of two teenage girls-twins- dressed in Halloween costumes._

_I'd decided they were to become the Halloween guardians Trick and Treat, as the last guardian of this holiday was taken by Pitch the night of Halloween at the exact time these two were hit by a car. It seemed fitting._

_As they saw the figures of the girls, however, the guardians seemed... annoyed. Bunny muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear, and Jack grinned at his discomfort. Tooth looked pleased, I assume because there would be more girls joining her, and Nicholas laughed._

Blast!_ I thought. One of the worse things about being the man in the moon was the inability to hear, only to see. Forever I would only be able to observe the following events.  
_

**_Yeah, it's short. Get over it. _**

**_Oh! I don't own rise of the guardians. I think that should be a given though_**


	2. Chapter 1

Trick's POV

I woke up on the street with a huge throbbing in my head and ringing in my ears. Candy, my twin, was shaking me "Trix!" she yelled, nearly shaking my arm off. "Trixy! Come on! Don't be dead, don't be dead!"

"What the hell Candy?" I questioned, glaring at her. "I'm not dead. Why would I be dead?" I whipped my long black hair over her shoulder and frowned at her again. Looking down at my costume, I growled, "What happened? My costume is ruined!" That wasn't necessarily true, actually. My vampire costume had only a bit of dirt and gravel on it, along with a strange, crusty red liquid... I looked at Candy, who was dressed as a witch, and saw she had it on her as well.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, jumping in the air as I finally understood. "Candy, you're bleeding! We've gotta get you to the hospital!" I walked over to a man that was picking up a roll of toilet paper off his tree in disgust.

"Excuse me sir," I began, "my sister- ya'know over there in the street?- she's really injured, and I was wondering if-" He cut me off by walking through me. Not shoving me aside, but _through_ me.

"Holy crap!" I turned to see Candy standing up and staring at me, then back at the man, then me again. "Did he just-?" she began, then he walked through her too. We watched him disappear, then both asked in unison, "Are we dead?" Neither of us were expecting an answer of course, other than from each other, but a boy a bit older than us stepped out from behind the tree the man had just been cleaning.

"Naah," he smiled, showing a set of perfect white teeth, "You aren't dead, really, you're guardians."

"And who the hell're you?" I asked walking up to him, seeing as Candy was still in shock. "Did you do this to us?"

"Nope!" he said, popping the "p", "But I'm familiar with your situation. Although, I couldn't remember anything about my life after I drowned. How can you?"

"Whatever, psycho," my sister tried to sneer as I would in this situation, linking arms with me as she regained her very miniscule level of confidence. "We're going home." We turned and began to walk off, but something the boy said made us stop.

"And what makes you think they'll see you there? Your parents were called immediately after you were hit by the car. As far as they know, you died instantly. 'Quick and painless,' that's what the doctor said-"

"Shut up Jack!" a strong Russian accent exclaimed from behind us. "Can't you see what yer doin', boy?" Candy was in tears, and I was kneading my hands together, trying not to punch the twerp who was making my sister cry, even if he was a good head taller than me. The man said, as if reading my mind, "Go ahead, and punch 'im Trick. It'll make you feel better."

He didn't have to tell me twice! I spun around and ran at the little- well, I'm actually not sure what to call him at this point- and punched him square in the jaw. I had a ring on, a cute little one with a pumpkin on it, which should've ripped his face up and created a huge amount of blood flow, but he only winced and clutched his jaw. "Ow!" he whined like a baby. "Why'd you let her do that?"

"Cause you were being a prick, mate," a giant blue bunny leapt up from a hole in the ground that hadn't been there a second ago. It closed up immediately behind him, and I began to feel a bit faint.

"It's all a dream. I'm just hallucinating. It's not true. I'm not dead," Candy chanted behind me.

"It's all a dream."

"Prick!"

"Kangaroo!"

"I'm hallucinating."

"Prick!"

"Kangaroo!"

"It's not true."

"Prick!"

"Kangaroo!"

"I'm not-"

"QUIET!" the Russian man shouted just as I passed out.

**Authors Note: Disclaimer: I don't own RotG! And also, I have decided I'll update about once a month, or more, depending on how many reviews I get... BWA HA HA! bribery. **

**And I apologize for Nicholas's voice. Every time I type him up, he has an British accent in my head. Like Hagrid. So sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2

Treat's POV:

I stared at my twin's crumpled figure in shock. The... others, I suppose, looked surprised as well, but they didn't know Trixy like I did. She never wavered. Never showed weakness. That was probably my fault, actually, for being so sweet. We sometimes joked- before we... died, I mean- that Trixy had eaten all of my backbone and free will in the womb. She's never fainted before... I thought, beginning to rock on my heels. Never ever ever.

"Well," the Santa look-alike man smiled at me, "that'll make it easier to get her to the Pole. Seemed like a fighter, that one."

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, and the Jack boy snorted. He whispered to the rabbit, "A frozen Easter says she doesn't last a week," The bet took place behind the big man's back, because he was obviously in charge.

I searched for something to say that would make me seem like a fighter. Like Trixy. All I came up with was, "Pole? As in, the North one?"

All of them laughed at me. "Oh, We got a genius over here!" Jack cackled. "Santa Claus is talking about a pole, I wonder! 'As in, the North one?' "

I stared back and forth between them. "Santa?" Of course, I'd noticed the resemblance, but Santa wasn't ever described as- let's face it- an army commander on steroids. "You're... Santa Claus?" I asked, and the man nodded.

"Yes, and that's Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny."

I narrowed my eyes. "That sounded oddly sarcastic. And since when is the Easter Bunny blue and Australian?"

Jack burst into maniacal laughter before I added, "Who's Jack Frost anyways? Some sorta elf helper?" Well, that shut him up. Everything descended into an awkward silence when I said that. Even the Easter Bunny went quiet, and he rather obviously hated the boy.

The so called "Jack Frost" walked over and glared at me. "I am," he hissed, and flew off. Strangely, that was the least surprising thing that happened to me that day.

Santa looked uncomfortable. "It's a bit of a touchy subject," he explained hastily, checking a watch that wasn't there. "Look at the time! We've got to get you to the Pole; it's nearly dismissal!"

"Dismissal?" I asked the Easter Bunny while Santa wandered off toward the wood, muttering, "If only it weren't so big; it'd be so much easier to get to if I could park in the street..."

"Of school," he replied, as if that made perfect sense. Fine, don't explain, see if I care... Oh you care, don't try to fool yourself, you want to know what's going on- shut up brain!

He was apparently not in the mood to talk, and I wished Trixy was awake instead of collapsed on the ground: she'd know what to say to lighten the mood. She always did.

I sighed and realized I could see my breath. "So I'm not dead..." I whispered happily as Santa returned.

"Come with me, the darned thing's covered in snow. We'll have to use this!" He produced a glass orb from his pocket.

"What-" I began, but my question was soon answered when he threw it in the air next to me. A portal opened up to a snowy place, full of ice and little red cone shaped creatures. A large cottage sat on the side of a mountain, which was probably Santa's workshop.

The Easter Bunny jumped in, closely followed by a fast moving blue object that I assumed to be Jack Frost, whoever he was.

"Go on," Santa smiled, and my self preservation kicked in.

I'm in a coma. I did get hit by the car, but it was just me, and Trix and Mom and Dad are all waiting by my bedside in the hospital waiting for me to wake up. Wake up! Wake up stupid! I pinched myself hard and stepped through the portal. Okay, if I can't feel the snow then it's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream. I chanted the mantra an squeezed my eyes shut. Something cold touched my shoe, seeping through my ballet flats.

"Damn it!" I yelled, making the Easter Bunny jump- ha, jump- as I hopped through the portal. "Damn, damn, damn!"

Santa asked behind me, "What's wrong?" but I was already heading after the blue dot that was moving toward the cottage.

As I got closer, I realized that it wasn't a cottage at all, but a large metal dome with windows poking out in seemingly pointless places. The red cones had been elves who I guess were slacking off on the toy making.

"Treat!" Jack smirked at me when I caught up to him, probably cause I was huffing and puffing harder than the big bad wolf.

I stood and caught my breath for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

He frowned. "No, you don't have to apologize; it's my fault. I probably should be used to it by now, seeing as the only people who know about me are Jamie and his friends."

"Jamie?" I prompted, and he smiled again.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you sometime," a mischievous look passed through his eyes at that. "But you know," he added, glancing at his staff. "There's only one way to get there. Incognito anyway."

"Um... aren't we invisible?" It was funny to think that he could forget.

He gave me a look that held a type of envy. "Maybe to grown ups, but most likely kids will be able to see you. Don't want a bunch of kids being committed to insane asylums, now do we? That's why you'd have to fly. Of course, since you're new and all, you'll probably have a hard time keeping up with me..."

I recognised the thinly veiled challenge, but I wasn't Trixy. Chewing on my lip, I glared at the ground, the sky, the icicles, anywhere but his excited face. Curse you, fear of heights! You will end my only chance at friendship with this boy!

"I-I can't fly," I decided, finally looking up.

His grin didn't vanish, only got wider as he said, "You've got a broom on your back like a scabbard. I'm pretty sure if you can't, that thing can."

"I-I mean, I have a fear of..." I stuttered, pointing at the sky.

"Heights?" he finished for me, the smile growing even bigger, if that was possible. "We'll have to change that then! Up on the pretty staff now!" He actually lifted me up and plopped me on his staff.

He sat down in front of me. "Usually I stand, but that'll be a bit hard with a passenger!"

"Wait, Jack! No no no no no no no no no!" But, of course, we were already in the air. "Jack!" I screamed over his laughter, squeezing myself as close as possible to his gut without passing through his back. I'm sure I cut off his blood supply, if we had blood. "I'm going to kill you as soon as we get down from here! Lemme down now and I'll be merciful, but keep me up here one more second and I'll-" he cut me off from my list of quite violent ways to kill him. Usually I'm not a mean person, but that boy...

"You want down?" he asked, and I nodded my head against his back. We stopped in midair, and plummeted at top speed toward the ground.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" I shrieked so loud I was sure all the little elves could hear me. "Stop it! Please!"

We halted maybe an inch from the ground. "That's all you had to say. The magic word was ple-" that's all he got to say before I had my hands around his throat.

"I did warn you," I frowned, placing my hold. Sadly, I had basically no arm muscle, so it was like a chipmunk hug around the neck.

He laughed and shrugged my hands off. "Good luck with that. Now, since I'm done messing with you and you're over your fear of heights, can we go to the workshop?"

"I'm not over-" I started, but he made me halt with, "Or, if you're not over them, we can always go back up!"

"I'm over it!" I shouted, hopping off the staff. "I'm cured! Thanks Jack!" I took off running toward the workshop, leaving him laughing behind me.

Needless to say, he flew next to me, hovering a few feet off the ground, moving at a snail's pace, and annoying me to insanity with his comments. He reminded me of Trixy's last boyfriend. Always trying to be funny, but failing. Miserably. I don't even know how many times the jerks- both Jack and the ex-boyfriend- offered me rides only to watch me scream at either the speed of the vehicle or the height that it went in the air. The Ex actually bought me airline tickets to Europe for my birthday.

"Whatcha thinkin about Treat?" Jack asked for the five billionth time.

I replied honestly, "How much you remind me of Trixy's ex-boyfriend."

He nodded. "Was he handsome, dashing, and gorgeous too?"

I shoved his staff off course and smiled. "You forgot modest. And those were all synonyms, so you were being redundant."

"Give me a break, Treat, I never went to modern school!"

I stared at him for a moment- thinking Why'd he call me Treat again? Is that a nickname or something?- then ran into something red. The door to the workshop. Smooth Candy. Real smooth.

Jack- being an idiot himself- actually ran his staff into the wall and began to slide up the dome. He then fell off the staff, which conveniently continued to travel upward. I nearly collapsed in the snow from laughter, and Jack, after fetching his runaway staff, glared at me. "We never speak of this again, agreed?"

I was giggling too hard to say anything, but I guess he took that as a yes, because he opened the door to Santa's workshop.

**Hi ho! I'm so proud for updating so fast! Anyhow, question; what is the grammatical difference between ; and : ? I've never been able to figure it out, so please help! **

**Disclaimer- En espanol! Yo no propio RotG! AKA I no own RotG**


	4. Chapter 3

I suppose it suffices to say that when I woke up I was in a crappy mood. After having a crazy dream about dying, coming back to life, and meeting a bunch of... strange characters, I was almost grateful that I had school to take my mind off of it. Six and a half straight hours of nothing but studying, taking tests, and talking about the history of Halloween. I sat up from my bed and stretched out my arms, not really wanting to open my eyes but not wanting to dwell on the dream any longer.

"Well look who's awake!" a deep Russian voice chuckled, and I groaned. Not a dream? Come on!

"Yeah, I'm up," I growled at him, "Now where the hell am I?"

"The North Pole," he smiled, leaning back and stroking his beard.

I felt my eyes widen against their will. "Where?"

"The. North. Pole!" the man said a bit louder.

I collapsed in the bed I was lying in, letting my brain absorb what he'd just said. "So you're Santa Claus?"

"My real name is Nicholas St. North, but yes."

"Holy hell!" I muttered, jumping from the bed. "So that rabbit? That was the Easter Bunny? And that boy-"

"Jack Frost," Santa explained, standing along with me. I opened my mouth to say that I'd never heard of him, but a familiar laugh cut me off. _Candy!_

I raced from the room, following the sound of my sister's voice. "But I thought-" she began, but another voice cut her off, one that froze me in my tracks.

"That the elves made the toys? I said the same thing," Jack Frost was laughing with her now.

Well, time to break that up, I thought, mentally glaring at the boy I couldn't see. "Hey, Candy!" I called out, my voice echoing throughout the halls. "Where are you?"

"Oh!" her voice shouted, "Trixsy's awake! Come on Jack!"

Two shadows slowly made their way towards me. "Hey you guys! I'm over-" But the figures weren't who I thought they were. The figures were my mom and dad.

"Ma!" I cried out, rushing towards her to give her a hug, but she disintegrated into dark colored dust as we touched. "What? Dad, what's going on?" Dad gave me a kind of sadistic smile. "Dad?" I asked more hesitantly.

"You miss them already, don't you?" Dad asked, but it wasn't Dad. Dad's voice could never sound this cold, this dark, could never make me feel like every last sap of goodness was being sucked from the earth.

"You aren't my dad," I whispered, backing up into a pile of blue toy robots.

The thing smiled. "No, I am not. I had to take the guise of someone close to you in order to get in. I advise you don't touch it though; rather fragile, if you know what I mean." It gestured over to Mom's dust. "I could return you to them," it said suddenly, staring straight at me with it's beady, emotionless black eyes. "If you help me, you can go back. It'll be as if nothing had happened, as if you never left. As if you never died."

My breath hitched. "What do you mean?"

"Just do as I tell you, when I tell you, and I'll send you home. To your family. To your friends." Its face began to change, slowly at first, then more rapid. Dad. Mom. My friends. Cousins. Uncles. Aunts. Grandparents. Ex's. Everyone that I'd ever spoken to, looked at, or even brushed passed during school. "Think about it," their voices said, all of them in one synchronized group. "Think about it. Think about it. Think about it." The words echoed through my head long after the figure collapsed into dust.

Candy found me on my knees in front of the dust, drawing random faces into it. "What's wrong?" she asked me, visibly worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-" my tongue curled up in my mouth and the voice whispered, _Now, now, mustn't let the guardians know, otherwise I may revoke my offer..._ "Nothing. Nevermind. I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted.

She replied quietly, "Okay,"

Jack Frost chose that great moment to show up. "Hey Trick!"

All my hatred towards him hurled forth in those two words. Or rather, the voice's hatred. _How dare he have talked to you and your sister that way? How could he not know that you were in pain, suffering, knowing that your parents would never see you again? How dare he-_

"Shut up!" I screamed. Both Candy and Jack looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry," I muttered, glaring down at the dust, "just... annoying thoughts."

I could tell neither of them believed me, but they were nice enough to let the matter drop. _Nice is the one thing you never were wasn't it?_ the voice asked, but was silent after that.

"Anyways..." Jack smiled at me, "I was giving Treat a tour of the workshop. You wanna join?"

I felt my eyebrow shoot up. "Treat? That's my sister you're talking about hot shot."

Both looked confused for a moment, then Candy turned red. She turned to Jack. "She thinks that you like me." If possible, Jack turned even redder than my sister, who was a world renowned blusher.

"Treat- Trick- I didn't- Manny- I- Not me!" he stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts. "Those are your names now. Trick and Treat. Guardians of Halloween. It's your job to balance it."

I placed a hand on my hip. "And if I don't want to be called 'Trick'? What then?"

He regained his demeanor and smirked. "Well, It's not that different than 'Trix', so honestly I don't see what there is to complain about."

My fists clenched. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in- _How dare he insult you like that?_ the voice whispered.

_"Are you going to comment on every moment of my life?"_ I asked it in my head.

_Get used to it._

I sighed, unclenching my hands and just slapping Jack across the face. I didn't have enough energy for a real fight, with all my willpower keeping the voice out of my head. "I'd love to go on a tour," I smiled. "Where do we begin?"

Jack glared at me. "You just slapped me. What makes you think I'll take you on a tour now?"

I matched his gaze, only making my expression calmer, like I could argue all day and never get tired. "Because you will." He laughed at that, and agreed to take me along for the rest of the tour.

"And now to meet the guardians," Jack groaned as we neared the end of our tour. "You guys already know Nick, the Kangaroo, and me, so all that's left is Sandy and-"

"Hiya Jack! Sorry I'm late; there was a hold up now that I'm back in the field. Oh! You have the new guardians! Candy and Trixy O. You both always had such corroded teeth! I suppose it was from all the candy, but... dreadful! Nothing like Jack's..." a strange pixie like thing said with a sigh. It- or she, I think; the voice was a bit high- was green and blue, with a human face. Also, it never seemed to shut up. It went on and on forever about how perfect Jack's teeth were.

"Tooth Fairy," he whispered to me.

"I think she likes you," I whispered back.

He turned to face me, a strange glint in his eye. "My teeth, maybe. Why? Jealous?"

"What?! No! Absolutely-"

"Sorry, I just don't feel that way about you. Forgive me?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I stormed off, infuriated with Jack Frost. The little brat-

"He's pretty annoying, isn't 'e?" an Australian voice said, cutting into my thoughts. I turned to see a six- foot tall blue rabbit. _And that is... the Easter bunny._

All I could think to say was, "Since when is the Easter Bunny Australian?"

He humphed and stormed off. _I think I'll like you,_ the voice laughed in my head, _you're impulsive, hate Jack Frost, and have managed to insult nearly every guardian. We'll get along perfectly._ I just ignored it this time, instead focusing on the hairy creatures now in front of me.

They were relatively large with brownish- tan fur and beady little eyes. A few were staring at me, probably thinking, Who the hell is that and why did she interrupt our toy making?

"Um... sorry!" I shouted, then ran in a different direction. I ended up spending my first day in Santa's workshop hidden behind a bunch of toys and hoping none of the guardians would find me, my only company being the voice in my head._ I have to get home..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I made y'all wat a good fifty days! How d'you like them apples! :p heh. Anyways, on a happier note, this story's reached over 150 veiws! That means (maybe, assuming no one gave up) drumroll please... budabudabuda... 42 people's have read this! :D So thank you lovely 42 people!  
**

Treat's POV

I laughed at the Tooth Fairy, who was flitting around while complementing Jack's teeth. But she also insulted mine... I'm not really sure how to take that.

"Oh!" Tooth said, finally realizing I was still there, unlike Trixsy, who took off a few minutes before. "So you're Treat, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled- her excitement was catching. "I guess so, as that's what Jack said."

"It's going to be so great having more girl guardians! I've been the only one for hundreds of years! The last one, Holly, was taken by Pitch a few days before Jack became a guardian. She was the old guardian of winter-"

Jack broke in, "Wait! There was someone before me? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Tooth looked awfully surprised at that. "You mean you didn't know? North didn't tell you?"

"Does it look like he told me?" Jack was getting frantic, his hands flying through his short white hair. "So what happened to Holly? When Pitch took her?"

"We don't know," Tooth sighed, wings drooping. "The same thing that happened to Casper Ghost, I guess."

"The old guardian of Halloween?" asked Jack.

Tooth nodded. "They just disappeared. Really, we just assumed that they went with Pitch, since he's the only guardian opposing us that we know of."

I was terribly confused at that point. "Who's Pitch? What does he do?"

"His goal is to frighten." answered a deep Russian voice. "You probably know him as the boogeyman You could say that he is the guardian of fear."

I turned to see Santa. "Why is there a guardian of fear in the first place?"

"Because without fear, there is no reason for hope," Santa smiled. "I don't think I've officially introduced myself. I am Nicholas St. North, guardian of Christmas. I see that you've met Tooth, so only Sandy is left."

"Who's Sandy?" I questioned.

"Sandy gives kids good dreams; he's the Sandman."

I frowned. "Don't get me wrong- you guys are nice and all- but this is all a lot to take in, especially since I stopped believing-" they grimaced at that, "- in all of you years ago. So, what I'm asking is if you wouldn't mind breaking this stuff to me slowly, as opposed to just blurting it out like it doesn't matter. Cause it does. A _lot_."

The three of them looked pretty surprised at my outburst- still not half as surprised as me, let me tell you- but Jack finally smiled and said, "Whoa! Who are you and what've you done with Treat? You wouldn't happen to be Trick in disguise, would you?"

_Oh, so they're already used to me being a wimp?_ My frown deepened. "So you don't think this could possibly be a huge change in my life? You don't think that maybe I miss my parents, or my friends, or my family? Cause I can remember. All of it, unlike Jack. My mom, and my dad, and Lynne, Emily, Joseph, everyone! You couldn't expect anyone to just take that! Just accept the fact that I'll never see any of them again- is that what you want me to do? I-"

Jack cut me off, looking abashed, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It was a joke, okay?"

I deflated. "I- I know. It's just... well, you know."

"Yes," North smiled at me, "Jack was a rare case. We all remember our families- except Tooth. We have no idea where she came from!"

All of us laughed at that. "Hey!" shouted Tooth suddenly "Thinking of it, where'd Trick go? She was right here a minute ago."

"Oh," muttered Jack, "I may have... teased her a bit. I didn't know she'd go running off, so-"

North panicked. "She may be disturbing the yeti! It's only two months till Christmas! Jack, what have you done? This is even worse than what you did to Bunny in 68!"

"Sorry," Jack muttered, and I huffed.

"I'll go find her." North volunteered.

"No," I shook my head slowly. "I'll do it. She probably won't react well to you."

"It's my fault," Jack whispered, staring at his feet. "I'll go get her-"

"And distract the yeti? I don't think so-"

"She's my sister guys, she shouldn't be your burden to carry-"

"Really North, I'll leave the yeti alone-"

"Absolutely not! I'll hear no more of it!"

"I _am_ capable of doing something responsible, you know."

I drifted off then, and let the boys have their petty argument. "I'll come too." Tooth smiled at me. "You might get lost."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

We wandered around for awhile, hours maybe, until Tooth picked up something with her radar hearing. We ended up going into the basement, and I suppressed a shudder. Cand- Treat's second irrational child-like fear?- the dark. "This way," she said every time we reached a crossroads.

"I didn't realize Santa's workshop was a maze!" I joked, trying to rid myself of the constant shivers running up and down my back..

She smiled a bit apologetically. "It's actually pretty open on the upper levels. We're in storage right now. I try not to come down here too often. I wonder how Trick ended up here..."

I began to talk again, but was cut off by a voice. "Hey!" Trick grinned as we approached. "What's up?"

I cocked my head. " 'What's up?' You had everyone worried sick! That's what's up! What the heck were you thinking!" She let me go on and on for quite a while, blowing off steam like that, then finally smirked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Such a compassionate soul you have, sis."

I can't say I wasn't surprised by her sudden change of attitude. She was acting completely normal, not at all like she had been a while ago. Tooth seemed pretty pleased though. "Hi!" she flew over to my sister. "You probably remember me from a few minutes ago, I'm the Tooth Fairy, but everyone here just calls me Tooth."

Trick smirked again, and I could feel a jibe coming, so I quickly stepped in with the ever witty, "Um... could we maybe get out of here? I'm afraid of the dark."

I was looking at Tooth, but out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a look of complete glee and malice cross Trick's face, which was immediately followed by one of annoyance, but she reverted back to her usual puckish smile so fast that I played it off as my fear getting the better of me.

"Oh!" Tooth looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! If I had known we wouldn't-"

"Be down here now. Yeah, I got that, but can we please just leave?" I felt like begging. I could practically feel the blackness surrounding me, coming in, cutting off my air, enveloping me in evil- _Happy thoughts Treat! Twix bars, Snickers, Jelly Beans, Rolos..._

"Oh great," I heard someone say over my thoughts. "You got her chanting sweets. Now you've done it."

"What do you mean?"

"She's hysterical- and not in the funny way- well, actually she got over a million hits on youtube doing this, but that's not the point. She needs to get out of here before she goes full Hulk."

"Full Hulk? What do you mean?"

A sigh. "All modern culture references are going to be lost upon you guys, won't they? It means she'll go crazy till she gets sugar. We can eat stuff, right?"

"Yes-"

"Good. Now help me get her out of here. Before-"

I moaned and stood up. I wasn't in the dark tunnels anymore, I was at home standing in the kitchen, yelling at Trixsy. "You hid the sugar again, didn't you? Why do you always do that, Trix?"

She rolled her eyes. "Great. Look at what you've done. You're cleaning this up. Not me." She stalked off in anger, leaving me with a giant green hummingbird who was flitting around looking about as panicked as a hummingbird can be.

"So this is 'full Hulk'," it whispered. "What do I do?"

I frowned at it. "You find the candy, duh."

It perked up at that. "Candy! Okay, follow me, I'm sure North keeps candy canes around here somewhere!"

I followed it upstairs, not even pausing to think that our house didn't have a second floor. Or a fourth.

A buff old guy and a younger teenager were standing in an empty room in our house. The hummingbird flew up to the older one and engaged him in conversation, while I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. The younger one tried to talk to me, but I had a very one-track mind. _Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy-_

"Oh yes! Candy canes!" My ears perked up as the old man walked over to me, handing over the glorious, perfect, delicious hook shaped treats. I sucked on one as the three of them talked, glancing back at me every few seconds. Slowly, the room ebbed into North's workshop, and I snapped out of the daze.

* * *

"Sorry!" I apologized again and again to Tooth, who had apparently gotten the worst of it.

Jack seemed to be pretty amused. "So you turn into a monster if you don't get sugar every few minutes?"

"Or if I'm stressed," I explained, and he excused himself quickly, saying that "this was not a good environment for him."

North was very confused about the many "technicalities" of my "condition". I explained to him at least five times that no, this did not happen to Trick and yes, it had always happened.

Bunny, after we found him and explained, thought it made perfect sense, and then proceeded to ask where Trick was with a frightened look on his face because she's "almost as bad as Frost." He held up to pink sparkly boomerangs and said, "You better find her before she does more stuff like this."

Tooth and I looked at each other and groaned. "Not again!"

**I do NOT own RotG. Incredible, right? I bet you'd never FUDGING guess!**


	6. OH MY GOD SOMETHING AWEFUL HAS HAPPENED!

**_OKAY! IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT PEOPLE! SOPA IS TRYING TO KILL US ALL!_**

"we petition the obama administration to:"Stop SOPA 2013

"In 2012 the Online Privacy Act was brought fourth to congress to be passed which would have negatively affected everyone on the internet as a whole. The people fought back and it never happened. Several times now since then it was revised under a different title with changes and tweaks to the wording to again try to get it to pass without the general public knowing about it. Each time it was found out, and then repealed.

"Here we are in 2013 and again dealing with a portion of SOPA, this time the streaming of copywritten works is at the forefront of this particular law to be. If a particular stream contains any copywritten material of any sort the uploader and creator of said content can be found guilty and automatically placed in prison for years on felony charges.

"Let's end this for good."

**_GOOD FANFICTIONERS! GO TO THIS SITE AND MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND SIGN THE PETITION!_ **

**Go to the search engine of your choice and search either "sopa petition white house gov" and click the one that reads Stop _SOPA_ 2013 _Petition_ (its time to sign!) | Planet Infowars (or I guess click the link) Again, that is: Stop SOPA 2013 Petition (its time to sign)| Planet Infowars. After you do that, scroll down and click the first link. YOUR SIGNATURE/YOUR PARENT/GUARDIAN'S SIGNATURE IS IMPORTANT! DONT JUST BLOW THIS OFF, CAUSE WE STILL NEED ABOUT 20,000 SIGNATURES! **


End file.
